


Sanders Sides Smut Oneshots

by Seraphiie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Chains, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Deceit Sanders Has Two Penises, Dirty Talk, Dom Dark Creativity | Remus “the Duke” Sanders, Dom/sub, I Take Prompts And Requests, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinky, Love Confessions, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spreader Bars, Sub Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders, Tagging as I go, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Top Deceit Sanders, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 10:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphiie/pseuds/Seraphiie
Summary: Exactly what the title says.I take requests and prompts, and I do almost any ship.Not RemRom tho.Uh...I’m bad at summaries.So enjoy! I will update as often as I can.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 22
Kudos: 214





	1. Messy Confessions

The air hung with the sickly scent of blood. Remus leaned back, pleased with his work. A smug look on his face.  
Those assholes weren’t laughing now were they.   
Especially now that their skins were separated from their bodies and their skulls were bashed in.   
He giggled then heard a coughing noise behind him. He whirled around and saw Patton and Deceit. Standing there looking extremely disturbed, well at least Patton was. Deceit was just shaking his head.  
“Hello friends!” He chirped, standing up the blood and the people vanished in a pillar of light.   
“T-That’s not what the Imagination deck is for Remus!” Squeaked Patton.  
“Then what is it for?”   
He tilted his head, giving the pair of confused look. why were they even together?  
“You know, dragons! Unicorns, not...” he waved his hand “that!”   
Remus shrugged, it was for all uses right? Patton whirled around and walked out. Probably to find Logan. Remus shrugged again. Then looked at Deceit.   
“And what are you doing here my snakey friend?” Asked Remus.   
“I came to rehearse some things...but it seems that I’m being stopped by you and your” he gestured to the duke.   
“Youness” Remus laughed then looked down at the mess on his body.   
“Aww shit! My shirt is all ruined!” He gave an annoyed pout. “I’ll have to go change.”  
Remus unbuttoned his shirt and started to slide it off his shoulders. Deceit turned bright red “not here Remus!” He screeched, his face covered by his hands. Remus paused and smirked. Then finished taking off his shirt. Then went over to Deceit and pushed him against a wall. Leaning over the shorter side.   
“Why not?” He grinned.  
Deceit glared up at him, his face getting redder by the second.   
“Because!”  
“Because why?” He tilted his head, enjoying flustering Deceit very thoroughly.  
“Because! When you do that I want to kiss you!”   
Remus blinked. *oh*   
“I didn’t know you felt that way...I-” Deceit looked away. Then Remus, ever the straight forward one. Grabbed his chin and kissed him. Full on in the mouth.   
Deceit made a surprised squeak then leaned in. Deepening the kiss, he grabbed the taller side’s waist firmly. Standing on the tips of his toes he pushed against Remus. The duke blinked his eyes open and smiled into the kiss. Deceit smiled back and then grabbed his shoulder with his other hand. Then suddenly broke off the kiss and whirled Remus around against the wall. Shoving him down closer to his own height.   
Remus blinked and looked up at him.   
“Well then! I didn’t know you had that in you” he smirked and made to move upwards. But Deceit held him down, a hungry look in his eyes.  
Remus’s mouth opened in an o of surprise. Despite all his jokes and suggestions in the matter. He was not in fact used to actual sex. Deceit looked down at him. “May I?” Remus slowly nodded and moved to stand up once more. Wanting to top. Deceit scowled and pushed him down again. This time to his knees.  
“Stay down.” Remus shivered, the shorter sides’s voice powerful and commanding. The duke was, for the first time in his life, speechless.   
Deceit, taking advantage of the current height difference, unzipped his pants pulling out his cock. Or should I say, cocks. Remus’s eyes widened with excitement, then he looked up again “two?” Deceit chuckled a little.  
“Yeah” Then he grabbed Remus’s chin, roughly stuffing himself inside of the duke’s mouth. Remus eagerly took in his members. He swirled his tongue around the tips as best he could and bobbed his head along the lengths, taking them as deeply in as he could.   
Deceit huffed softly, his hands in Remus’s hair.   
The duke whined as his own pants started to become tight and uncomfortable. He reached his hands down to his crotch, intending to play with himself, but Deceit kicked his hand away. But said nothing, Remus whimpered into his flesh.   
“Oh I love it when you make that noise” he looked down at him and licked his lips. Remus whimpered again and tightened his mouth around Deceit’s cocks.   
Deceit let out a breathy moan. Using the ”technology” of the imagination deck, he conjured a table. Then forced Remus’s head back. He came off with a wet pop and looked up at Deceit expectantly.   
“On the table. Now” Remus, not at all in his usual fashion, complied. Setting himself down on the table, his pants tenting tightly over his member. Deceit pulled his pants off entirely and threw them off to the side. Coming forwards he latched onto his neck. Biting down and leaving a mark.  
Remus squeaked, then whined as Deceit ran his forked tongue over it. The shorter side moved to a different spot and bite down again. This time he unzipped Remus and pulled out his length. Running his hand up and down it a few times.   
The duke leaned his head forwards and rested it on Deceit’s shoulder. Giving soft moans and whimpers.  
The shorter side smiled as he teased him. Moving enough to give pleasure, but nowhere close to finishing him. He bit him again, then sucked leaving a small bruise. Remus panted and brought his hands up to Deceit’s hair. Determined to say nothing, his teeth gritted. Deceit smiled and yanked off Remus’s pants, letting them drop to his ankles.  
With his other hand Deceit pulled out a bottle of lube from who knows where. He slicked his hand then lifted Remus up a little. Removing his hand from the duke’s cock.   
Remus whined and clung to Deceit, then the shorter side slide two fingers inside of Remus. Eliciting a whimper once more.   
He scissored his fingers, stretching him out some, then added a third. His fingers curling and brushing against his prostate. Remus lurched forwards and moaned, his hands digging into the shorter sides scalp. Deceit chuckled. Then added a fourth finger. “Nothing to say Remus? My my. I’m surprised you manage to keep your mouth shut.”  
He groaned as Deceit’s fingers teased him, moving around inside, opening him wider. Then he pulled out and suddenly Remus felt the tips of his cocks brush against the entrance.   
He tensed up, unsure of what to. Deceit grabbed Remus’s erect member and rubbed along it. Getting the duke to relax a little and give a soft whine. Then Deceit shoved himself in and Remus let out a gasp that quickly turned into a strangled moan of pleasure.   
Deceit gave him only the tips. Gently thrusting in and out, making noises of his own as he teased Remus. He trembled, whimpering and wanting more. “D-Deceit.” He mewled “I need more” His face buried in the shorter sides neck and said shorter side making mark after mark on his neck and jaw. He was still wearing his shirt.   
Deceit chuckled “no. Not until you beg for me” he pulled out a little, then shoved back in quickly, but no further then before. Remus whined, his fingers trembling. Deceit smirked “not ready to do that yet?” He summoned a second pair of arms and slid Remus’s shirt over his head.   
Once more utilizing the Imagination Deck he made a chain appear in the air, seeming to hang from nothing. Using his second pair of hands he lifted Remus’s hands out of his hair and chained them above his head. Then took one hand around his cock, slowly stroking it as his mouth returned to the duke’s neck. “Tell me Remus” he practically purred. “What do you want me to do with you” he didn’t have enough hands for this so he summoned another. Sending the last pair to tease at Remus’s nipples.  
Remus broke.  
“Please Deceit! I need more! Hurt me! Make me bleed!” He begged, unable to take it any longer.   
Deceit grinned. “Of course” He shoved himself all the way in, as hard as he could. Remus screamed in pleasure and pain. His insides stretching to accommodate the pair of cocks.   
Deceit sank his teeth into the duke’s neck again. This time biting hard enough to draw blood, running his tongue over the bleeding spot. He thrusted in and out, hard and fast. Deceit panted from the pleasure and movement.  
Remus let out a strangled moan. His head hanging forwards and his body trembling. The shorter side hoisted him up higher, The chain tightened.   
He paused for a minute to angle himself then thrusted again. Hitting Remus’s prostate every couple of thrusts. The duke moaned and whined. “More! P-Please Deceit!” He smiled.   
“I love it when you beg like that, I just can’t resist it” he did as Remus wished. Thrusting against him almost every movement. Deceit panted, he was close. And he could tell Remus was too.   
He ran his tongue over another bite mark and hit his prostate over and over again.  
“Come for me Duke. I wanna hear your beautiful voice” his voice was thick and husky.  
That was it, throwing back his head, Remus came. Squirting sticky white ropes of cum and spasming against the chains. Deceit gave a low, throaty moan and came a moment later. Both of his cocks spilling hot white liquid inside of him. They stayed that way for a minute before a screech interrupted their brief rest.   
”REMUS!! DECEIT!! STOP COPULATING IN THE IMAGINATION DECK AT ONCE AND GO TO YOUR ROOMS!!”  
they both looked around at Logan who stood in the doorway with his face bright red and his hands over Patton’s eyes.  
Virgil had his face buried in his hands and Roman was snickering.   
Deceit raised an eyebrow. “Well. I’m not sure we’re up to it right now. But your welcome to stay and watch” Deceit bent over and kissed Remus’s lips. The duke leaned into it with a soft moan.  
The other sides bolted.


	2. When in doubt, go to Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is excellent at relieving stress.

Logan groaned and rolled over. Facing the wall. His glasses on his nightstand and his eyes heavy and tired.  
Yet they would not close. He pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees as he stared off into space. Taking in the noises around him.  
He sighed and grabbed his glasses, sliding them onto his face. He sat up from the bed and stood up. Giving a small stretch.  
He yawned and pushed open the door. He was so tired he could barely see straight.  
He walked down the hall to Patton’s room, having been told if he ever needed anything he could come there. He pushed open the door and walked in, plopping down on the bed.  
Much to the bemusement of Remus, who was sitting there in just his boxers, a pen in his mouth, and his tentacles frozen mid activity. He had papers curled in the tips, papers scattered about on the bed, and his long hair was up in a bun.  
This was not Patton’s room.  
“Er...nerdy raccoon?”  
Logan jolted up with surprise, more awake then before.   
“Remus? What are you-” He looked around. *oh*. Then sighed. “This is not Patton’s room”   
Remus barked a laugh. “Ya think so? It looks nothing like his. All the pleasant memory clutter” He shuddered slightly. He then smirked at him.  
“Well since you’re here. What do you need?”   
Logan tilted his head with a small frown. “I have been unable to fall asleep...I’m stressed that’s all” Remus did the smile, you know the one, it’s insufferably smug but also evil? Yeah that one.  
“I certainly know how to release stress my dear Logan”   
The logical side regarded him with a suspicious glare. “I would honestly presume that anything you think would relieve stress would actually stress me out more”   
Remus pouted “why the doubt? I can be relaxing”  
Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “How about you tell me what you had in mind and I make the decision for myself”   
He clapped his hands gleefully then leaned in close to the side. And said, not in a whisper at all.  
“How about I fuck you”   
Logan stumbled back in shock, his face bright red. “W-Why that is highly unorthodox and I don’t even know if-“ he rambled on. Remus sat there patiently, waiting for him to draw a breath, and the second Logan did so he interjected.  
“I didn’t hear a noooo?” He smiled, tapping his leg.   
“Er...” Logan pushed his glasses up. “That is, acceptable...but if I have any prior knowledge of you and your behavioral habits, this will get...intense” that was probably the right word to describe how this would go.  
Remus nodded and twirled his mustache with a grin. “You know me well then!” He chirped cheerfully.  
“I believe it would be negligible for us not to establish a ‘safe word’ before anything of the sexual nature is to transpire between the two of us.” he crossed his arms. Remus sagged “aww your no fun. Fiiinneee” he huffed slightly. “What will it be?”  
Logan looked thoughtful, what was one word he would never say during sex unless on purpose.   
“Crofters”   
Remus snorted “Alrighty works for me!”  
He stood up and stretched, already suitably clothing-less.   
“Any particular gear?” He pushed open a closet Logan hadn’t noticed before and out tumbled all sorts of bdsm gear. Ropes, blindfolds, spreader bars, and more.   
Logan went pink.   
“Er-“  
Remus waved his hand. “Never mind, just relax.”  
He leaned forwards and yanked Logan back. The logical side squeaked in surprise and his face flushed from pink to red as Remus straddled him.   
“As I said my dear Logan. Just relax” he smiled smugly and kissed his neck. Surprisingly soft for the side. Logan exhaled softly, maybe this wouldn’t be what he expected.   
He was wrong.  
After the soft kiss Remus went right for it, he removed Logan’s tie. (He slept in his clothes) and tied it around his eyes so he couldn’t see what he was doing.   
Logan made a confused noise and reached to remove the blindfold before his he was flipped over and his hands were yanked behind his back.   
“What?”  
Remus chuckled. “Just relax Lo, it’s gonna be alright”  
Logan nodded, uncertain. But despite his better judgment, trusting Remus.  
He felt his hands become secured behind his back and then felt a tugging at the waistband of his jeans.  
Soon they were ripped off, he hoped they weren’t wrinkled or worse, torn!  
Remus, not knowing of this worry, pulled out a spreader bar. Shackling the logical side’s legs behind his back and to his hands. He sat back to admire his work.   
Then, without warning he bent down and spread Logan’s ass apart. A small squeak emanated from the logical side.   
He chuckled  
“I love that little sound. Make it again?” He gently put his thumb over his puckered entrance. Rubbing it around in a ring. Logan squeaked again, this time it turned into a soft pant. His breathing speeding up slightly.  
Remus gently pushed his thumb in a little more, Logan gave a soft whine.  
The dark side reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube. He pulled his hand away and spread some on it. Inserting two fingers knuckle deep inside him.  
Logan moaned, he felt so vulnerable with his eyes covered and his limbs restrained, it was a delicious feeling.  
Remus thrusted his fingers deeper in and scissored them, spreading the logical side insides apart.  
Logan groaned, his hips bucking up, trying to force the dark side’s fingers deeper.  
“Tsk tsk, and I thought you were the patient one Logan.” Remus chuckled, adding a third finger.  
The logical side squirmed, whining softly. “R-Remus” He croaked, his hips shaking from the sensation.  
Remus smiled softly. “Yes Logan?” He leaned forwards, still moving his fingers, to nip at Logan’s ribs.  
He squeaked and his back arched in pleasure, wanting more from the dark side. “P-Please! Give me more!”  
Remus smirked “Of course, especially when you beg so nicely.” He drew his fingers out. Logan whined at the loss of contact, but it quickly turned into a strangled moan as one of Remus’s tentacles pushed inside of him.  
“F-Fuck!”   
The tentacle coiled in his depths, brushing against the logical side’s prostrate. Logan mewled, his hips bucking up.   
“Remus please! I need more! I-I can’t take it!”  
His skin was on fire, and he was trembling from head to toe, his cock leaking precum as it twitched.  
Remus brushed against his sweet spot again, leaning forwards to nip and bruise his neck. Thoroughly enjoying Logan’s whimpering and begging.   
“Oh I’m not sure. What if I went on a little longer? I do so love you like this.” He slid his hands down Logan’s body, stopping at his hips and moving down to the logical sides leaking member. He gave it a few slow strokes, rubbing his thumb over the slit. His tentacle continued undulating inside him.   
Logan whimpered. “Please Remus!  
He chuckled. “Alright dear”  
He roughly shoved the rest of his tentacles into his depths. Remus let out a small gasp of as he did so, his writhing limbs hot with friction.  
Logan let out a scream of pleasure, shaking and moaning as Remus’s tentacles pushed inside of him, prodding and rubbing his prostrate.  
Remus smirked.  
“Strung up on a spreader bar is a good look for you Logan. We should do this more often.”   
The logical side just moaned, white flashing in across his vision.  
Remus pulled away slightly slid down his boxers, sliding lube onto his erect cock.  
He lined it up with Logan’s entrance, using his tentacles to spread him apart, then thrusted in hard and fast.   
Logan babbled wordlessly as Remus pounded into him, his limbs spasming against the chains and ties.  
Logan screamed in pleasure and threw his head back, thick white ropes of cum squirting from his cock. He panted as he finished, but got no rest as Remus continued to ram himself inside of the logical side, his own needs not satisfied.  
Logan choked on a moan, his ass tender and his senses overwhelmed with pleasure.  
The dark side let out a breathy moan, his cock being massaged and pummeled by his own tentacles as they writhed inside Logan’s depths.  
His tentacles were feeling pretty great too, their sensitive surfaces loving the the warmth and friction.  
Logan whimpered, the pleasure becoming to much and to painful.  
“C-Crofters!” He stuttered out, Remus whimpered but pulled out. His hips trembling and his cock aching from an unfinished session.  
“I-I apologize Remus” gasped the logical side. “But it was just to much and to overwhelming to my senses.”  
Remus swallowed. “It’s K Lo” his voice was thick and whiney.  
“Would you release me from my binds?” wordlessly the dark side went up and unshackled him. Then sat back, his cock erect and twitching rather uncomfortably.  
“Can you suck me off” Remus mewled, his face pitiful and his tentacles shrinking against his back.  
Logan pulled his tie off his eyes and it hung loosely around his neck.  
The logical side’s glance darted from his pleading face to his dripping member and nodded.  
“I believe I could finish you off, as they say” he crawled forwards and winced, his legs and hips twinging in pain.  
He bent down and took Remus into his mouth, bobbing his head along his length.  
The dark said let out a soft moan, leaning back against his pillows.  
Logan scraped his teeth on the skin and pulled his mouth up to the head, twirling his tongue around it.  
“F-fuck, Logan!” Remus dug his fingers into the sheets.   
“Where d-did you learn this!” He bucked his hips up, but the logical side pinned his hips down to keep him steady.  
Remus panted and moaned, Logan pushed his head down and took Remus’s entire length in his mouth.  
The dark side threw his head back, strangled moans emanating from his throat as he came, Logan smiled slightly and swallowed.   
He popped off and sat back, breathing through his nose. Remus looked at him with a smirk.  
“Thanks for returning the favor Lo” Remus winked “mayhaps we do it again sometime?”   
Logan looked thoughtful. “Perhaps...but now I must return to my room and get some REM sleep, Thomas has a big day tomorrow”  
Remus snorted. “Ah well, I’ll see you tomorrow then!”  
Logan gave a small chuckle and blinked tiredly.   
“Good night Remus” he pulled on his clothing and waved as he left, giving the dark side a small smile.   
Remus flopped backwards onto the bed, curling up with a grin. Quickly falling to sleep with dirty thoughts running through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from discord

**Author's Note:**

> Remus doms everyone except Deceit, change my mind.


End file.
